


Through the tunnel of love

by unorthodox_angel_97



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Injuries, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unorthodox_angel_97/pseuds/unorthodox_angel_97
Summary: Peter and Bucky get sent through time when Wanda's magic goes rogue. They end up crash landing in the 80's trying to survive until they can get back home.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time ever writing anything like this. Please feel free to leave any comments. i will be uploading a chapter every other day.

Peter was hanging out at the Avengers Compound talking with Mr. Stark about potential upgrades to his web shooters when Bucky walked in. He had a question for Tony regarding his arm and hadn’t noticed Peter yet.  
“Hey Tony, when you have a sec, can you take a look at my arm? Its starting to spaz out at random times and I can’t figure out why.” The tall brunet asked.  
“Yeah I can. Hey kid, you wanna help me with this or do you have something else to do.” Tony asked Peter.  
Normally he would be more then willing to help Mr. Stark with anything but the subject matter was the problem. Anytime he got within talking distance of Bucky he became a blubbering mess. He could go on missions and be fine but put the two of them together and Peter was a goner.  
“…Uh. I think I have to help Wanda with something otherwise I would! Gotta Go!” he all but yelled as he started gathering his stuff and leaving the lab.  
Bucky made eye contact with Tony and gave him a confused look. “I think I scare him.” He said matter of factly.  
“Who Peter? Nah, the kids just awkward. So, let’s see what’s going on with the arm ice princess.” Tony said with an amused look in his eyes.  
***  
Peter could feel the questioning eyes on him as he was leaving the lab in a hurry. He’d come up with a dumb excuse in order to get out of helping Mr. Stark. Now all he had to was find Wanda and hope she had something for him to do otherwise he’d be screwed.  
Thankfully he found her in the gym working on her powers trying to get the hang of them still.  
“Hey Wanda! How’s it going? Do you need help with anything? Like literally anything? Say yes please!” peter begged her as he made his way across the gym to her spot.  
Wanda paused the simulation she had going on in order to hear Peter better.  
She met him halfway taking her gloves off, “why does it seem like your trying to get out of something Peter?”  
Peter got a guilty look on his face knowing he had been caught. He started to explain and panicked looking around the gym to make sure they were away from everyone. He couldn’t have his secret getting out and ruining any chances he had with the soldier.  
“Bucky came into the shop while I was with Mr. Stark and asked for help, so I left” peter explained while Wanda started doing stretches.  
Wanda looked up from the floor and asked “Why would you leave? I thought you liked Bucky?”  
“That’s the problem! I like him but I don’t need him knowing that! He’s not interested in some 20-year-old having a little crush on him!”  
At this comment Wanda rolled her eyes and got up. They started making there way to the door most likely on their way to her room. Once they made it to the hallway and made sure it was empty Wanda started talking again.  
“How do you know he wouldn’t be interested?”  
Peter looked at her like she had grown a second head, “What do you mean interested? He’s the Winter Soldier, he could do so much better! Plus, I’m 90% sure he’s straight.”  
She couldn’t help but roll her eyes at this because how blind could he be that he couldn’t see Bucky felt the same about him. If only these two would get out of their own heads and just talk to each other.  
“Whatever you say Peter. Now, do you want to help me with dinner so you can avoid the big scary soldier” she said. “yeah, Yeah ill help you.” Peter replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Its been a couple of days since the lab incident and Bucky can’t seem to get it out of his head. He couldn’t stop thinking about how fast Peter needed to leave when he had gotten there. Bucky was also willing to bet money that Wands didn’t actually need any help and the kid just used her as an excuse. Normally he would keep his distance from the kid because he didn’t want to scare him away once Peter found out about the massive crush he had on him.   
Bucks brought out of his head when he felt a crushed paper towel hit him in the head. He was in the common area of the compound, so the culprit could’ve been a number of people. Looking around he made eye contact with Natasha as she walked over with an amused look on her face.   
She set the water bottle she had down on the table and looked at the soldier inquisitively. “What’s got you looking like your constipated Barnes” she asked.   
Bucky looked around the common area, thankfully it was just the two of them.   
“I’m trying to figure out if I did anything to peter to make him hate me.”   
“Why would he hate you? I don’t think that kid has the ability to hate anyone.” She responded with a chuckle.   
“That’s what I’m trying to figure out!” Bucky then went on to recall everything that happened a few days before in the lab. Natasha looked at Bucky so intently while he talked.   
“He probably has a crush on yeah dummy.” Natasha said.   
At that Bucky was left confused. Why would someone as pretty as Peter have a crush on someone as broken as Bucky. Someone who couldn’t even sleep most nights due his nightmares.   
Natasha could see him having an inner battle, so she calmly put her hand on his knee to bring him back.   
“Hey, you’re allowed to be not okay, doesn’t make you not worthy of love. Anybody would be lucky to be with you so stop putting yourself down.”   
Ever since Shuri had gotten the trigger words out of his head Bucky had been going to therapy to help deal with a lot of the trauma he went through. Bucky thinking, he wasn’t deserving of anything he was still working on to this day.   
“Yeah but Peter deserves someone who isn’t going to wake up screaming in the middle of night because a nightmare. Someone who isn’t broken.” Bucky whispered to Natasha.   
“Don’t you think that’s his choice to make? You wont know until you say something.” Once she said her piece she picked up her forgotten water and made her leave.   
Bucky was left sitting there thinking about what she had said. Could someone like Peter care for someone as broken as him? Could he look past all the bad and trauma and give him a shot?


	3. Chapter 3

Peter and Wanda were working out in the compound gym trying to perfect Wanda’s ability. They were running through a simulation to see if Wanda would be able to manipulate certain things to her choice. So far they had her opening pockets or reality and sending whatever Peter threw at her to them.   
Peter was using his webs to fly around the gym throwing random crates and items he could find. He was having a blast feeling the wind in his hair. He was having such a fun time he didn’t even realize the audience they were drawing. Tony and Natasha had stopped sparring In the corner to watch the younger heroes train. Steve had strolled in with Bucky shortly after and stood next to the other two.   
“What’s going on here?” asked Steve always being the concerned adult.   
Tony looked over briefly then back to the kids. “Wanda is working on her reality manipulation and Peter decided to help Capsicle.”   
Bucky couldn’t help but smirk as he watched the two younger kids just having fun. He could see the carefreeness that he wished he could have sometimes.   
As Peter swung around he perched on one of the rafters and shot a web at a pile of crates and flung them towards her. As the boxes were flying, Peter took off in the other direction to try and attack from behind. As he was swinging, his web was ripped apart by an accidental blast of Wanda’s magic. He caught himself just as he was about to hit the ground. What he didn’t realize was Bucky was on the gym floor now making his way towards Wanda. Peter managed to swing directly at Bucky and take him out.   
Wanda hearing the commotion accidently shot some of her magic in their direction opening a portal in the process. The pair rolled straight into it before she could close it and disappeared before they could get out.   
Everyone went into panic mode once they realized what had happened.  
“Where does that portal go?!”   
“Can you open another?”   
“Somebody get Doctor Strange here now!”  
“Everybody back off! You’re freaking her out !” Clint yelled from behind the group.   
Steve, Natasha and Tony finally looed at the girl and realized how scared she was. This was a girl who was already afraid of her powers so when she happened to be having a fun time with them and they ended with her sending two teammates and friends into unknown territory, she felt horrible.   
“ I don’t know where it goes! Im trying to get another portal open. Let me try again” the young girl responded in her thick Sokovian accent which came out in full force when she was scared.   
“Wanda, take a minute to collect yourself. We don’t want to rush you and stress you out” Steve told her in a firm but caring way.   
While Natasha and Steve helped Wanda calm down and get her head in order, Tony stepped to the side and called Doctor Strange.   
On the phone:  
Tony: Hey wizards of waverly place. You got a minute? We have something that we could use your expertise in at the compound.   
Doctor Strange: The great Tony Stark needs MY help. What happened? One of your robots go rogue?   
Tony: No actually we had something go down with Wanda and a portal issue. Now were missing two of ours.   
Doctor Strange: Im on my way.


	4. Chapter 4

All Peter feels right now is pain. Instantly he thinks he is dead. The second thing he feels is someone moving on top of him. That’s when the memory of what happened comes flooding back to him. He remembers Wanda and him messing around, then his web being cut and then slamming into Bucky.   
Peter decides to open his eyes and see what’s going on. Its nighttime but thanks to his advanced senses that is not really an issue. What is an issue is the fact that he and Bucky are in a pile on top of an old car. They’re on an empty street and no one seems to be around which is good for now.   
He grabs Bucky from under the arms and begins to push him up off of him. He makes it out from under him and hops off the car. Peter starts to look over Bucky for any severe injuries. Peters thankful for the first aid training Steve makes the team take otherwise he’d have no clue what to look for.   
“Hey Bucky,” Peter said “I think you need to wake up. I don’t know whose car this is but I’m sure they’re not going to be to happy.” He kept nudging the older man till he could see Bucky starting to rouse.   
Bucky starts to groan as he rolls off the car, Peter has to catch him before he falls. “Pete, what the hell happened and where are we?”   
“We got sent through Wanda’s portals and ended up here. Where that is specifically, I don’t know.”   
Of course, this would happen to Peter. He had to get sent to some unknown location with the one person he had been trying to avoid.   
Bucky had finally started to get his head wrapped around the idea that they were sent through a magic portal when his instincts kicked. He looked around the wreckage and took in his surroundings. The only thing within the direct vicinity was the car they had crashed into and a bunch of businesses that were currently closed.   
“Hey Pete, we gotta get off the street and figure out where were at.” Bucky said. “Do you have any injuries? Can you move?”   
Peter took stock of his body and aside from some minor scrapes and bruises, he would be good to go. He looked up and nodded. “Yeah I’m fine. Are you okay?”  
“Yeah I’m fine. Let’s get off the street.”   
As they look around, they notice the town that they’re in. They see a diner near the end of the road they’re on. The more and more they look around they start to get confused because it looks like they fell into a place straight out of the 70’s.   
As they’re walking through the shadow to get off the road. Peter looks into front of one of the stores and sees they’re standing in front of what seems to be a thrift store. The thing that that throws him off is the style of clothes that are in the window. Normally seeing old clothes at a thrift store wouldn’t be weird but the fact that all the clothes he can see are something out if the 80’s. That’s when it hits him< this isn’t a thrift store. It’s a regular store.   
A sense of dread starts to set in his stomach as the realization begins to set. Peter runs to the nearest trash can he see and starts rummaging until he finds an old newspaper.  
There at the top of the page, THE LOCK HAVEN GAZETTE, OCTOBER 4, 1984.   
“Oh god, I know where were at. Take a look.” Peter says.   
The color drains from Bucky’s face once he sees what the younger man is talking about. “We got sent to 1984?!”   
“I guess so! Wanda is still getting used to her powers so I’m pretty sure she didn’t mean for this to happen.”   
The hairs on the back of his neck rise and his senses alert him of someone in their area. Peter’s about to grab Bucky but he’s already on the move into the shadows. A group of men stumble out of a bar down the road, walking to a beat up pick up truck. Spiderman definitely would’ve stopped them from driving, but Peter knew he could put them at risk of being exposed since they were in a different time.   
Once the truck drove off Bucky pulled Peter towards the store.   
“First rule of survival adapt to your surroundings as necessary. You get dropped in a random city, you gotta blend in. Second rule, we need supplies. Nothing to heavy but enough to survive. Number three, shelter.” Bucky starts listing off as he picks his way into the back door. “I guess being the Winter Soldier had its perks.”   
“I’m sorry, did Bucky Barnes just make a joke?”  
The click of the lock finally sounds. Bucky turns to look over his shoulder and smirks at Peter. “I’m full of secrets doll.”  
A bright blush spread from Peters ears to his cheeks. The pair walked into the store keeping a look out in case anyone happened to show up. The pair silently agreed to split and get the supplies they needed. On Peters side of the store he had found a couple of backpacks and bags on an old coat hook. He grabbed two that looked the least conspicuous. Peter found a couple of shirts in his size and some in Bucky’s.   
Peter dropped the bags near Bucky while taking some of the clothes he had gotten. Denim on denim had never been a style choice Peter normally would’ve gone with but what do you do when your dropped in the eighties. Peter found a bathroom towards the back of the store and began to change.   
Looking in the mirror, Peter can finally take in his appearance. His advanced healing definitely helped him after that crash landing. The scrapes and bruising on his face had faded enough that it didn’t look concerning. They would most likely be gone by morning. Turning his back to the mirror Peter lifted his workout shirt off and took a look at his back. The bruising there would be there for a couple days since he had landed on the car first with the weight of a super soldier on him. Finishing getting dressed he started looking around until he found what he was looking for.   
Opening the door, Peter made his way back to Buck. “Hey, I found this in the bathroom. You mind if I take a look at you.”   
“I’m okay Peter. Thanks though.”   
“Buck I can see you bleeding through your shirt right now.” Peter pointed out.” Just take your shirt off and let me help. I know you heal faster then most but we can’t have bleeding through your shirt.”   
Bucky reluctantly stood up and took his shirt off. Peter regretted his choice instantly. Seeing Buck up close with his muscles almost knocked the wind out of him. With shaky hands he reached into the first aid kit and pulled out the bottle of hydrogen peroxide and began cleaning. Once he was done, he bandaged it up. His fingers lingered on Bucks stomach longer than normal, but he couldn’t seem to pull away.   
Buck clearing his throat made Peter pull his hands back like he’d just been burned.   
“I’m sorry. We should probably finish getting ready and head out.” Peter turned his back and started cleaning up the supplies he had laid out and too it back to the bathroom.   
“Hey, I found this, and I think its your size. Figured you could use it. We don’t know what the weather gets like here.” In his hands Bucky was holding a worn red letterman jacket. Paired with his outfit Peter couldn’t help but laugh. He looked like he was someone cosplaying someone out of Ferris Buellers Day Off.   
“Thanks James. I love it.”   
Now It was Bucks turn to blush. Peter credited it to a trick of the light not trying to get his hopes up.   
“Come on kid, get your bag. We should head out.”


End file.
